User blog:Monkey Doctor 33/Battle of Masters! Rahm Kota vs Ancient One (MCU)
Heya folks, it's MD 33, bringing y'all another battle for my fifth season. Thank God, I've been able to write all my battles in my current season so far! I know that they weren't as stellar as my previous ones (cough First Order vs ADVENT cough), but at least I am happy in writing them all. This time, I'm pitting two masters of sorcery against one another! Well, not really sorcery for the old man but, whatever. On the left side, we have Rahm Kota, one of the survivors of Order 66 and a fierce Jedi Master, who also acts as the legendary Starkiller's new master! Entering his first battle in this wiki, can his mastery of the Force and lightsaber overcome the mystic power... of the Ancient One, mentor to Doctor Strange? Without further ado, let's jump right into the battle! Rahm Kota, an aging Jedi Master who fought through the Clone Wars with his own squad, surviving the dreaded Order 66 and becoming the master of Galen Marek AKA Starkiller! VS The Ancient One, Earth's mightiest sorcerer and Master of the Mystic Arts, who defended Earth against numerous incomprehensible threats and mentored the Sorcere Supreme, Doctor Strange! In this battle between sorcerous masters... Who is deadliest? Warrior Information Rahm Kota Rahm Kota is a Jedi Master who lived throughout both the Clone Wars and Rebellion era. Once a child soldier fighting a deadly war in his home planet, Rahm soon joined the ranks of the Jedi Order when Mace Windu discovered his sensitivity within the Force. Trained by Yoda in the arts of the Force, Kota joined the Clone Wars as a general who led his own group of soldiers due to his distrust of Clone Troopers. Years into the future, such act saved his life from the dreaded Order 66. Striking from the shadows, Kota soon encountered Galen marek who was tasked in killing him. While he managed to defeat him, Kota hinted that he'd be a crucial part in his future and turned out to be true. After Galen's clone, Starkiller rescued him from Cato Nemoidia, he became his master and a member of the Rebellion, seeking to defeat the Empire once and for all. Ancient One (MCU) The Ancient One was the Sorcerer Supreme and leader of the Masters of the Mystic Arts. A woman of Celtic origins, the Ancient One discovered the ways of the mystic arts and vowed to use them to protect the Earth from threats invisible to human eyes and incomprehensible to ordinary minds. Soon, she began helping others and eventually trained many to become a Master of the Mystic Arts. However, not everyone agreed with her and one of her students, Kaecilius, and a few others challenged her and went rogue. As time passed by, she was then discovered by Stephen Strange who she reluctantly taught of magic. When Kaecilius and Dormammu's threat loomed, she was finally killed by her former apprentice, but not before giving an advice to Stephen in defeating Dormammu and his followers. Weapons and Powers Rahm Kota Lightsaber= The most iconic sword in fiction, Rahm Kota's Lightsaber is among the many energy swords created during the time of the Jedi. There are many lightsaber variants including Kota's own, but all of them are the same anyway. In Kota's case, his saber is a heavy-duty model. What does that mean? Nothing, really. Unlike other Jedi Masters, Rahm keeps his saber sheathed on his back and it has seen much use since his first induction to the Jedi Order. Kota's saber has seen some changes throughout its usage, primarily its color. For this battle, the colour will be his classic green blade. Well, I don't really need to explain this since pretty much everyone knows what a saber can do. But for the sake of it, I'll just tell it for y'all mundanes. A lightsaber is basically an energy blade that can cut through virtually all materials. Its main counters are phrik alloys, Cortosis-Weave, and simply put, other weapons and objects of energy. Kota uses Form VII in combat, better known as Juyo. Juyo is the most ravaging and powerful among all the classical lightsaber forms, focusing on keeping pressure on the enemy while going for powerful blows. The form is effective against armed opponents but not so against one with the Force. Luckily, the Ancient One is no Force user. Unluckily, Kota's modified form of the Juyo holds him back. What does it mean? Kota prefers letting the enemy get to him first before screwing him/her apart using Juyo's agressiveness. You get the idea. |-| The Force= Every Jedi and Sith's trump cards in battles like this. As a Jedi, Kota is obviously a user of the Force. The Force allows one to do things such as mind tricks, telekinesis, and others. In Kota's case, he strictly uses its telekinesis. No this is not a nerf, by far he simply uses telekinesis. With his connection to the Force, his body is somewhat enhanced and gives him a greater amount of physicality. During his imprisonment in Cato Nemoidia, Kota was forced to go in a week-long gladiatoral fight that pit him against some of the galaxy's most fearsome bastards. And yes, while he's blind, the Force bestows upon him an energy sense so potent that his blindness basically means nothing. If there's anything notable about Kota's physicality in the Force, it's his endurance. A list of injuries Kota suffered once surfaced and it consisted of 17 fractured bones, 22 lacerations, severe concussion, and five missing teeth. Problem? Kota still lived the day as if nothing happened. Aside from that, it's his speed that's impressive. Strength-wise, it's the same like any other Jedi. *Easily redirected Galen Marek's Force Lightning, laughing it off. *Galen's telekinetic attack was simply deflected by Kota, knocking him back. *Before anyone could react, Kota used his Force Pull to snatch his saber and charge at Vader. Marek was there, and he had no time to know crap. *Telekinetically grabs Darth Sidious' lightsaber and cut down nearby Imperial Guards. Imperial Guards are crafted to be nearly or equally as fast as a Jedi in their training and can go one-on-one against the Jedi themselves. *Fought for a week straight with no rest against waves of different enemies from around the galaxy. In his first day, he killed a krayt dragon. What's a krayt dragon? It's a carnivorous lizard native to Tatooine, with the average length of 45 meters and weight of 20 tons. *A trio of Stormtroopers tried to blast him. He deflected all their blasts and they failed. *Ripped off a large command center. It's basically the picture above. Ancient One (MCU) Eldritch Magic Manipulation= Unlike the comics, magic within the Marvel Cinematic Universe revolves around generating various energy constructs. Well, at least the eldritch magic that the Ancient One uses. As a Sorceress, the Ancient One can create various shapes and objects using such magic. While the movie limits her to creating fans, shields, daggers, and those random squares, she should be able to make other constructs such as whips, swords, or staffs. But don't get cocky, her constructs can't be as complex as the Lanterns' Power Rings. Though in the canonical prelude comic, she can create a full-body shield capable of redirecting an arrow's impact. The Ancient One has some sort of control over these constructs, since she was seen in the movie throwing around a fan construct that acts like a boomerang, as well. Nothing much to say here, except that her constructs definitely can keep up with the lightsaber. |-| Astral Projection= Passively, using this ability mid-combat is basically suicide. But the Ancient One by far is the only magician who can use this ability forcibly on another person. Astral projection basically allows you to project your soul and travel anywhere around the world. But of course, you have to return to your body as soon as possible. In the movie, the Ancient One separated Stephen Strange's soul from his body by simply pushing him. His soul did return, but that was out of the Ancient One's will. What if she doesn't return souls she pushes away to the Astral Dimension? One can only wonder of such atrocity. With that said, what use does this ability have in the battle? It serves as somewhat of a crippler to Kota. If he gets hit, the Ancient One can damage his physical body. But the Ancient One's a civilized woman so she'll return his soul to his body and not destroy his physical body entirely. So what use does it have? For a record, Kota never experienced an out-of-body incident so the moment his soul goes out and returns to his body, expect a temporary reduction in strength. It may disorient him for a while too, in a psychological manner. How? Look at Strange experiencing it for the first time. He's like, "Lady, what the hell?" |-| Teleportation= You might be thinking that the Ancient One's teleportation is too slow for this match. Granted, her Sling Ring teleportation isn't as fast as Instant Transmission. But nevertheless, she can perform it faster than other sorcerers, even Kaecilius who requires both of his hands to do it. She can generate a portal from dimension to dimension with only one hand. Is that all within her teleportation? Nope. Believe it or not, she is able to "teleport" without the Sling Ring. In this context, bringing up the Mirror Dimension without a Sling Ring. In the movie, she managed to conjure an entrance to the Mirror Dimension (those glass walls) without even raising her hand. In the Mirror Dimension, she herself can easily manipulate the entirety of the environment within several random gestures. Hell, she may even be able to kill people inside it because when she threw one of Kaecilius' zealots to a shifting building, it seemingly crushed him and we didn't get to see the guy for the rest of the movie. For a record, only three (four, but one was killed by Kaecilius himself in a deleted scene) zealots survived the ordeal and the others were nowhere to be seen. And where were they the last time? The Mirror Dimension where the Ancient One "murdered" them all. Even with that, it's not the end of her teleportation. Remember that psychedelic experience Strange got from the Ancient One? Yeah, that one when he traveled through several different dimensions and returned "enlightened". In this battle, she can do such thing (no doubt) and depending on how you see it, it's an insta-win. Your call, folks. Will Kota still be standing for a fight after being thrown across the multiverse, or wiggle on the ground maddened by such experience? Even this I cannot determine since Kota's quite a willful man. X-Factors *The Ancient One barely takes the edge in experience. The Ancient One was outright stated to be centuries old in the movie and had fought threats that while we did not see on screen, could be considered somewhat more dangerous than all those battle droids and Imperial Stormtroopers Rahm fought in his lifetime. Kota's fights with the Emperor and Galen Marek were quite notable, but he's somewhat defeated by both of them. Not to say that the Ancient One's unbeatable, but age is a deciding factor here. *Rahm outright takes the second factor here. The Ancient One isn't a slouch in fighting as he beat dozens of her former students and their new master, Kaecilius, with relative ease through creative usage of her constructs and the Mirror Dimension. Kota however, takes combat to a whole new level with him being an outright fighter. Kota is more of a fighter than the Ancient One, with him having an agressive mastery of the fiercest form of lightsaber-fighting, Juyo (Form VII). Juyo itself almost nearly focuses entirely on offense and that makes Kota naturally a strong one-on-one combatant. Granted, Kota somewhat limits himself in the offense and relies on counters (no, this isn't Form V), but that doesn't change that Kota can suddenly turn the tide of battle by turning as fierce as hell. *A tie for the training factor. As how long and intense Kota's training as a Jedi was, the Ancient One's training within magic allows her to become the most powerful sorcerer on Earth. We know not of how the Ancient One was trained, but we can't underestimate her as well due to her showings (especially in the opening act). Kota's training is definitely more well-defined, but it's in a different field. *Oh boy, this one is hard. Another bare edge, Kota takes the advantage in this factor. Yes, the Ancient One is highly knowledgeable in magic and has information on a multitude of magical artifacts, dimensions, and all others. But do those things even come to play in this battle? This is a fight of skill, not a fight of books. Kota is a specialist in strategy as he led many successful offensives both during the Clone Wars and his fight against the Galactic Empire. In addition, his practical knowledge in the Force allows him to get an advantage over enemies even like Starkiller/Galen Marek himself. The Ancient One does know how to manipulate the Mirror Dimension and screw up people's minds by sending them on a psychedelic trip across the Multiverse, but other than that, nay. *Ancient One looks healthier than Kota, but Kota snatches the edge thanks to the Force. In addition to his borderline superhuman physicality as a Jedi Master, the Force actually sustains him and allows him to be in a safe zone of health even though he's suffered multiple lethal injuries. Ancient One is somewhat of a peak human, but Kota's Force-imbued body gives him superior physicality. How about other things like stamina? Stamina is quite the same, but Kota is more enduring as seen in his fights on Cato Nemoidia. Speed also goes to Kota with him actually surprising the (possibly) faster Galen Marek in his first fight. Notes *Voting ends on 15th of April, 2018. *As long as your vote makes sense, it counts. You know what I mean. *The battle is set between the events of the The Force Unleashed games and before Doctor Strange. Where will they fight? That's a secret (grins). *Winning doesn't always involve death. In this battle's case, victoy can be either by knock out, or utterly screwing up with one's sanity (wink wink). Battle A bar in London "That all you got, son?" A man puts down a glass of liquor on the table, a whole host of empty bottles scattered near the glass. "Sir, I... uh, I, think we just ran out of drinks for everyone," the bartender says with a tone of wariness. Behind him lies a large empty cabinet devoid of any beverages. The man literally finished the bar's entire roster of drinks within 45 minutes but nobody bothered him. Why? Nobody knows what dangles on his back or who he is. He was complaining about a 'Galactic Empire' of sorts, but everybody knows that Star Wars isn't real. Perhaps he's just a lunatic, but then he looks very battle-worn and wears something of a military attire. "That's all you have? (Sigh) Go to Earth, they say. Taste all their joys, they say. Get lots of drinks and forget the war, they say. I swear Nar Shaddaa was better than this hole." "Do you plan on paying for all your expenses, sir?" The bartender asks while putting away a few bottles. "You accept credits, boy?" The man asks while examining a bottle half-consciously, trying to figure out the ingredients of the drink that failed to satisfy him. He needs something to drown him in his sorrows after what could've been his biggest failure in his own war. Category:Blog posts